The Rise
by KamiHoshigaki
Summary: What if Kumo succeeded in obtaining a bloodline from Konoha all those years ago in the form of a Naruto Uchiha?
1. Naruto Uchiha

**Hello welcome to my first story please leave a review**

 **Side Notes-**

 **1.** **The Uchiha massacre never happened.**

 **2\. Naruto is a Uchiha**

 **3\. The Kyuubi attack never happened. Minato and Kushina have triplets the side effect of having babies while containing a bijuu was that some of the Kyuubi's chakra leaked into their system. How much of that chakra is unknown.**

 **4\. Tsunade and** **Jiraiya have a child named Nawaki he is 16 years old from the start.**

 **Naruto's pairings are undecided please leave a comment on what you would like it to be, maximum of 3 girls.**

* * *

Sparks flew as 2 Kumogakure ninjas battled it out trying to get the best over the other. The one who was winning the battle is known as Killer B the Jinjuriki of the 8-Tails. While his opponent being a young boy no older than 10 who has black messy hair, pale skin and his eyes held the mighty sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. He wore an ANBU breast plate with a black suit underneath and a Kumo headband. His ninjato looked plain but it was able to channel his chakra through it.

Naruto a prodigy of his generation was going on a killing spree, on his back he held a scroll that had the secrets of Kumo's black lighting. Naruto knew what he was doing would be counted as treason and he would be killed or worse if captured but he had a plan for escape. Naruto held no love for the village that he progressed in nor the village he was born in.

You see Naruto was actually born in Konohagakure but the Raikage sent an ambassador under the guise of talking about a treaty but he gave the ambassador a mission to capture either a Hyuga or Uchiha. The ambassador was able to succeed and captured Naruto an Uchiha orphan who was 3 years old at the time. Konoha realized that Naruto was missing two days later but thought it was Orochimaru who abducted him do to the fact of him defecting the village at that time.

The Raikage was very pleased with Orochimaru's perfect timing because that meant he would not have to face any of the consequences. Naruto raised through the ranks fast due to being trained by the Raikage who had plans to turn him into a future weapon for the village. Over time they could not hold the fact that they held a Uchiha in there're ranks a secret any longer.

When Konoha questioned them on it and threatened to respond with force if Naruto was not returned to them the Raikage did not back down. He told them that it was his shinobi that saved Naruto from one of Orochimaru's labs and Naruto liked it in their village. Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage knew that if he kept pestering them then it might start a war and Iwa would join in against them but he knew also if he didn't do anything the Uchiha clan would lose faith in him.

At first Fugaku Uchiha was furious that Minato wasn't using force to get back one of his members but he understood Minato's reasoning even if he didn't like it. Their hands were tied.

Naruto grew up with no love and no friends, from an early age all he knew was training the Raikage installed in his mind that the strong kill the week. He learned hatred from the villages who thought of him as an outsider who almost caused their village war. Naruto showed great progress and became an ANBU at the young age of 9 and held three tomoes in his sharingan.

Naruto knew that Kumo was not the place for him, he just didn't feel at home, the Raikage kept trying to model him into the village's perfect weapon. He also did not want his future children to have the same lifestyle as him. He has been planning his moves very carefully waiting till he was strong enough to leave a message for Kumo and that message being that no one can control him.

Naruto grunted as he blocked B's downward slash, they have been at it for a while now. He knew that B was not even going all out while he himself was trying his hardest. Today was the day that A the Raikage took Yugito to one of the neighboring islands to train her to use the Nibi so it was a perfect time for Naruto to strike the village but he didn't expect B to stay behind and he was paying for it by getting his ass whopped. Naruto killed a lot of civilians and low ranked ninja after stealing the scroll now the only thing that was stopping him from escaping was B and a squad of ANBU.

Naruto dropped a smoke bomb and 6 clones jumped out of the smoke and all ran off in different directions in groups of 3. B took off in one direction not realizing that he was under a genjutsu that caused him to believe that the real Naruto was in that group. The 3 ANBU nodded to each other and took off in the opposite direction.

Naruto was low on chakra and could sense 3 people chasing after him, he leaped off the branch and turned to face them while going through a series of hand seals and a gigantic fire ball left his lips. The ANBU defended themselves by creating a wall of water. Naruto landed on the ground and suddenly the tree that he jumped from exploded killing one of the ANBU while the other who was in front escaped just in time.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't see the last ANBU but it was too late as he felt a blade going through his stomach.

"Naruto Uchiha, we are here to capture you for attempting to betray Kumo." The one that stabbed him stated. Naruto could taste the blood that was leaking from his mouth as he just stood with wide eyes.

"Hm, so this is the power of Raikage's student…pathetic. When we take you back we will kill you and take your eyes." He stated with no emotion.

Naruto felt something snap inside of him at the thought of his life ending and these bastards taking something that belonged to him and him alone. He saw his life flash before his eyes as the ANBU started taking out the sword slowly. He never found out who his parents were and he never found out what it's like to have someone.

"No…NO!" Naruto's eyes suddenly started to change into something different…it took the shape of a red 4 bladed shuriken.

As soon as the ANBU took out the sword his body moved on its own, he turned around and grabbed the ANBU and threw him into the other one who was not expecting this burst of energy from Naruto. They both stumbled and fell into the ground. Naruto's eyes started to spin and blood started to leak from it as he whispered, **"Amaterasu!"** The effects were immediate as both the ANBU let out blood curling screams as they burst into black flames. Naruto looked at the scene with grim satisfaction.

He knew that he couldn't stay any longer because B probably realized that he was fouled and would be on his way. Naruto took off into the dark forest planning on going to the Land of Iron to stay low for a bit, he hoped that they wouldn't follow him there.

Minutes after Naruto left A the Raikage and B came upon the spot he left, A yelled in rage seeing the dead ANBU members but no Naruto. A bunch of ANBU members dropped down next to them, A told them to go after Naruto and bring him Naruto's head.

The next few days a new addition of the BINGO book was already out.

A picture of Naruto was on one of the pages, he wore the standard ANBU outfit while his face held no emotions.

Name: Naruto Uchiha (Missing-nin)

Age: 10

Rank: A

Former Village: Kumogakure

Former Rank: ANBU

Skills: Very proficient in all of the shinobi arts except for Kinjutsu. Holds the sharingan and has a very high IQ.

Kumo- Dead or Alive 10,000,000 ryo

Konoha- Alive 20,000,000 ryo

Naruto shut the book and sighed as he walked alongside a band of merchants. He ditched the ANBU outfit for a normal black body suit with a large cloak covering him. As he thought over his plans he realized that he needed to find the nearest bounty station, he would need some money and this would be the easiest way to do it.

 **3 Years Later**

Naruto grew stronger over the years, he realized that during his fight with B he was not able to match his enormous chakra capacity so he did the next best thing which was refining his control over his to knew perfect control. He improved a lot on his speed and taijutsu. He fought many shinobi over the years that held bounties over their heads, he made sure that he never bit off more than he could chew so he just went after the fools that he knew would give him a challenge but didn't have the ability to kill him.

Recently he was contacted by Gato who offered him a large sum of money in return for the deaths of Zabuza, his follower and a group of Konoha shinobi. Naruto knew that if he killed the Konoha shinobi and they somehow find out that it was him then he would be in deep shit but he would not pass up the chance in the amount of money Gato was offering.

Currently Zabuza was locked in a fight with Kakashi Hatake a shinobi of the Leaf who held the sharingan eye. Kakashi is extremely skilled so Naruto would have to be cautious when engaging with him. The shinobi that Gato informed Naruto on the one that is Zabuza's partner was currently fighting 3 genin of the leaf and doing badly at it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he recognized them on being an exact copy of The Fourth Hokage Menma Namikaze he would black pants and a shirt. The second being Mito Namikaze, she has blonde hair and heart shape head, with blue eyes. The last one being Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto didn't want them to get too tired because he wanted a good battle out of this so he jumped a few feet away from the shinobi. Causing all the battles to stop.

"So this is the one that Gato sent to replace me…Naruto Uchiha," Zabuza said shocking the genin.

Naruto only raised a brow, "So you knew that he betrayed you?"

Zabuza nodded and told him that Haku found out from a bandit that tried to kill her a few days earlier thinking that she was some helpless women he could mess with.

"So you are working with the Konoha shinobi now?" Naruto asked when he saw Zabuza nod his head he continued, "Well then that means I will have to kill all of you guys just to get paid."

Kakashi looked back at his genin and started sweating, this battle has just went up a new level now he wished that he called for reinforcement or never continued on with this mission.

"Menma you are in charge, take the client and your teammates and get as far away from here as you can. Run all the way back to the village if you have to, this battle is way beyond your abilities," he ordered them with a dead serious face.

"What! No Kakashi-sensei we won't leave you, we are a team…a family. We all heard about Naruto and he is the same age as us, he won't be able to take all of us at once." Menma said.

Naruto reached to his back and gripped his sword, "Well then let me even the odds…" suddenly he appeared right in front of Menma with his sword drawn ready to decapitate him. Kakashi was able to follow his moments and appeared to block his sword with a kunai. Menma wasted no time and jumped away from them.

Kakashi's kunai started breaking and Zabuza who noticed this appeared behind Naruto with his sword ready to cut him in half. Naruto quickly jumped in the air and went through a series of seals with one hand shocking most of them. **"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"** Naruto drew his head back then launched a devastating stream of fire at them.

Sasuke was trembling as he looked at Naruto and suddenly he got angry and activated his sharingan, "So this is the power of a true Uchiha!" he yelled. He jumped up at Naruto and threw a punch that caused Naruto to stop channeling chakra into his jutsu which was defended by Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed hard causing a crunching sound to be heard. Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the side rapidly until he flung him into the air and appeared above him delivering a drop kick to his head sending him crashing into the ground.

Everyone was silent as they saw the devastating attack, Sasuke slowly crawled out of the small crater signifying that he was ok.

Kakashi went through a series of hand signs and his hand became covered in lightning chakra. Zabuza nodded to Kakashi as he covered the place in a mist. Naruto activated his sharingan which made him see the chakra of the shinobi. An ice mirror appeared over Naruto's head as chakra chains connected around him holding him in place. Kakashi came out of the mirror ready to kill Naruto who only stood there, Kakashi's hands went through his chest and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The mist disappeared and Naruto stood with a ninjato to Kakashi's neck.

Naruto's eyes were closed and then suddenly clapping was heard.

"Hm, you still haven't killed them Naruto. Such a shame but do not fear my men here would gladly do the job." Gato stated, Naruto knew that he was betrayed by the midget but said nothing.

"What's this? Too scared to speak?" Gato burst out laughing, "Did you really believe that I would trust a kid to take care of grown men business? I just needed you to tire them down. To make this easier on my men…KILL THEM ALL NOW!" Gato ordered his hundreds of bandits.

As they rushed towards them Zabuza ran to meet them, Naruto removed his sword from Kakashi's neck and jumped backwards to see the battle that was about to take place. Naruto didn't take betrayal too easy but he would let Zabuza handle this one then kill him once he was finished.

"Don't forget about me!" Kakashi yelled as he appeared in front of Naruto whose eyes widened. Naruto exploded in a flock of crows and seconds later a pair of hands appeared underneath him but he jumped away avoiding them only to meet Naruto in a taijutsu battle. Naruto suddenly had to dodge a new wave of chakra chains but doing so gave Kakashi an opening which he gladly took by kicking Naruto into the ground.

Naruto bounced back up but then suddenly had to evade waves of ice senbon. Naruto clapped his hands together and a large force of wind blew away the ice needles.

"You! I'm tired of your little ropes," Naruto stated as he looked into Mito's eyes his sharingan spun and he flared a large amount of KI he casted a strong genjutsu on Mito who passed out.

Menma suddenly felt a wave of rage invade him and was suddenly wrapped in a cloak of red. He attacked Naruto viciously. Naruto dodged all of Menma's attacks and looked at him in the eyes causing him to lose the red cloak and feel dizzy. Naruto wasted no time and kicked Menma across the head sending him tumbling into the water.

Kakashi immediately dove after his student and pulled him out helping him stand. Kakashi looked around, Sasuke was up and taking care of Mito while Haku was supporting Zabuza who was tired and cut up from killing all the bandits and Gato. Naruto looked like he didn't even break a sweat.

"Naruto, there is no need for us to battle anymore Gato is dead!" Kakashi yelled out.

Naruto just stood there silently until he spoke up, "That may be true but I can still cash in the bounty on your heads."

' _Dammit guess I'm going to have to go all out and aim to kill,"_ Kakashi thought as he took a breath and calmed his nerves.

When Menma stopped coughing his lungs out Kakashi ordered him to go to Mito and Sasuke and make a stay back. Menma gladly listened this time realizing that even though Naruto was their age he wasn't someone they should battle and that frustrated him to no end.

Kakashi created a clone and Haku stood in a protective position over Zabuza. There was a cool breeze that went by and a leaf slowly floated to the ground, as soon as it touched the ground Naruto and Kakashi moved.

Naruto realized the change in Kakashi's attacks, they were more precise and quicker. Naruto ducked underneath a punch but Kakashi's clone kicked his back side. Naruto kneeled down on the water and went through hand seals that Kakashi mimicked.

" **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"** they both shouted as there're dragons clashed the others. Kakashi moved quickly and appeared right next to Naruto with a **chidori.** Naruto stood there as Kakashi's hands went through his chest.

Kakashi panted, "It's over."

Naruto started to glow which caused Kakashi's eyes to widened, "Not quite… **Clone Great Explosion!"**

"Kakashi-sensei!" his students yelled. Kakashi appeared out of the water and stood up wobbly, one half of his body was bloody.

"Shit…I only escaped that by a second," Kakashi whispered. He fell to one knee his three students immediately landed next to him and looked at Naruto with rage.

Naruto went through hand seals that caused Kakashi's eyes to widen… **chidori.**

Zabuza stood up and clinched his sword, now was his only chance. He appeared behind Naruto with great speed, his sword was posed to cut Naruto into two. Naruto shocked everyone by ducking and turning around in a crouch. He thrust his hand forward and it went straight through Zabuza's chest effectively killing him.

Naruto didn't stop there he used his free arm to cut Zabuza's head off with his ninjato and then sealed it inside of a scroll.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled out suddenly Naruto was surrounded by multiple ice mirrors which launched ice needles at tremendous speeds. Naruto had to use his sword to deflect them but some got pass and started to pierce him.

' _These mirrors cannot be destroyed by normal means,"_ Naruto growled. Naruto's eyes changed into his mangekyou sharingan as he yelled out, **"Amaterasu!"** causing Sasuke's heart to drop. The effects were immediate as the ice mirrors exploded in black flames and Haku yelled in pain.

Naruto sensed that she died and decided that it was time to kill the Konoha shinobi. Before he could move he felt himself getting tugged and wasn't able to stop it until he completely disappeared.

Once the black flames died out the Team Kakashi saw a unrecognizable Haku floating on top of the water near a headless Zabuza but no Naruto.

Kakashi extended his senses and couldn't feel Naruto's presence and sighed a relief.

"I think he is gone," Kakashi stated as he promptly fell down face first into the water.

Naruto appeared inside of a forest near the location where he battled Kakashi. He immediately expanded his senses to find out if there was anyone around him.

He heard a small clapping noise above so he looked at a tree a few feet from him and there sat a ninja with an orange mask with one eye hole wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"That was a beautiful battle Naruto Uchiha but I cannot allow you to kill that team from Konoha for I have plans for them in the future," the strange man said.

Naruto pulled out his ninjato and said, "Well that seems to be your problem no mine." He jumped at the man and sliced through him but was shocked when nothing happened.

"There is no need for a fight I only want to talk to you," the man said.

Naruto realized that he should at least let the man speak so he nodded.

"Good now let me introduce myself...my name is Madara Uchiha and I am here to recruit you for a cause," he saw the look of doubt on Naruto's face and chuckled, "now I know you are wondering how I escaped death the answer is really simple...but I cannot tell you until I know to trust you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? You should be trying to gain my trust fool," Naruto calmly stated.

The newly dubbed Madara Uchiha chuckled, "In due time my boy in due time. I have had my subordinate tale you for quite a while and I see that you have the skills to join me in my quest. I have big plans for this world and I need the powers of the tailed beast to accomplish them. Which is why I created an organization full of S-rank ninjas called the Akatsuki and would like you to join in."

"If you are who you say you are then how come you can't just capture these beast yourself? I for one have no want to try my hand at fighting a beast that could destroy an entire mountain." Naruto stated.

"I am not dumb enough to try and fight the entire shinobi world by myself," Madara simply stated.

Naruto nodded at his reasoning but said, "And if I chose not to join?"

"Well the choice is yours but do know that I will have to kill you," Madara chuckled.

"Well then death is my penalty… **Amaterasu!"** Naruto lit the man up. _'Crazy fool.'_ He thought as he admired his work while ignoring the burning sensation of his eyes.

Naruto stared in shock as Madara seemingly sucked in the black flames.

Madara crossed his hands over his chest as if daring Naruto to attack again.

Seconds passed until Naruto made up his mind, "I accept…"

Madara chuckled, "Good choice Naruto, you won't regret it. Now come let me introduce you to your partner." Madara and Naruto disappeared inside of the black vortex.

' _You maybe too strong for me to kill right now…but in due time you will fall to my blade. I am nobody's pawn.'_ Naruto thought.

 **Konoha**

Team Kakashi just finished debriefing to Minato who sent them off to get checked up by Tsunade personally. If Naruto didn't disappear when he did then he would have killed all of them.

This Naruto person is becoming too strong to be left to his own devices. He ordered a team of hunter-nin to chase him down.

 **A few days later**

Mito and Menma are found training with a red haired girl who looked similar to Mito, her name being Mina Namikaze.

"I can't believe that you guys got to fight not one but 2 missing-nins!" Mina said as she dodged a punch from her brother.

"Trust me when I say that I wish we never had to fight them in the first place…that Uchiha guy he almost killed Kakashi-sensei," Menma said with a sigh.

Mito shivered at the thought, if he never disappeared they would have been dead she still has nightmares of Haku's screams. She, Menma and Sasuke was supposed to be the strongest of their generation but they got proved wrong by Naruto.

They would use this experience as a catalyst to get stronger, they needed to prepare for the chunin exams after all.

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto sat on stop of a boulder shirtless underneath a water fall in a meditative position while Madara stood right next to him in his usual outfit.

"How much do you know about the sharingan?" Madara questioned him.

"Not enough," Naruto simply said.

"Inside of the Uchiha compound there is a shrine which I'm sure you have heard of, with your eyes you will be able to read farther then most Uchiha have. The information that is on the shrine will be new and surprising to you." Madara said as he disappeared in a swirl.

Naruto knew that Madara wanted him to go and read the shrine himself which Naruto knew he should do quickly. His vision was starting to weaken and the shrine might have information on why that is happening. Black lightning started to surround crackle around him and he expelled it outwards causing a dark glow to surround him. He had to thank A for this when they meet again in battle.


	2. Sarin

**helloo :)**

 **Will Naruto get the rinnegan? Maybe maybe not ;)**

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

* * *

The final stage for the Chunin Exams was finally here, the crowd was full. The Kage Box held Minato the Fourth Hokage, Onoki the Third Tsuchikage, A the Fourth Raikage and Rasa (Orochimaru) the Fourth Kazekage.

The matches for the genin who made it pass all the other trials was just commencing.

"The first match between Mina Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, START!" the proctor of the exams yelled.

"Good luck to you," Mina told Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke gave her a small smile but then became extremely serious, his father told him to not disappoint his clan. Ever since fighting Naruto he realized how weak he is, Naruto was the prime example of how a Uchiha should be while he was nothing. Sasuke's father and brother trained him hard so hard that he unlocked the three tomoes in his eyes.

He knew that Mina was no slouch herself so he would have to be careful she was trained by Minato after all.

They both engaged in a taijutsu battle trading fierce blows to each other, Sasuke knew that he had to do something quick because she was stronger than him.

Sasuke jumped away from her and went through hand seals then blew a gigantic ball of fire at her which she countered with a water dragon.

The water dragon didn't stop however it kept going towards Sasuke who summoned an earth wall to absorb the damage. Mina took that as an opening and appeared next to Sasuke showing that she has focused a lot on her speed for this match. She kicked him into his side causing him to crash into the ground. Sasuke could feel the effects of the cursed seal threating to come out as he heard whispers telling him to use its power. Sasuke decided to ignore the whispers as he thought of his family who were angry when they found out that Orochimaru gave him it in the forest of death. His family made sure he knew that they will help him get stronger and they will find a way to take off the cursed seal or help him learn to use it.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stood up while smirking at Mina.

"You have improved Mina but let me show you what I have learned," Sasuke exploded with a burst of speed shocking most. He kneed Mina in the stomach then elbowed her in the head sending her flying but his attacks didn't stop there. He followed her and drop kicked her while she was in the air causing a wave of dust to appear.

When the dust cleared down Sasuke was wrapped in gold chakra chains by a pants Mina who was bleeding slightly.

Sasuke could feel his energy slowly leaving him and frowned, he then realized that one of his hands were free. He shocked many people by making hand seals with one hand and he blew a gigantic fireball at Mina who had no choice but to dodge.

When she did Sasuke appeared right behind her with a kunai to her neck drawing blood.

"I forfeit," Mina said realizing that she would have to use Kyuubi's chakra to win this one but she needed to save it for the invasion.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd started cheering very loudly because the battle was an amazing one.

Fugaku nodded to Sasuke when they made eye contact showing how proud he was. Itachi had a small smile on his face while Mikoto cheered very loudly.

"Next match will be Menma Namikaze and Gaara," the Proctor stated. Menma and Gaara appeared on the ground, Gaara via sand shunshin and Menma via leaf shunshin.

"Mother will finally get your blood," Gaara stated with a sick grin.

"START!"

Gaara wasted no time and sent a sand wave at Menma who dodged it but the sand kept coming. Menma created multiple shadow clones most immediately got crushed by the sand while the ones who didn't tried penetrating Gaara's sand shield.

Menma threw a kunai at Gaara's shield which just stayed stuck there until it exploded, Menma smirked as he threw a lot more exploding kunais. Once the thick cloud cleared Menma frowned as Gaara was covered in sand with blue markings all over his body.

' _Dang, already transforming?'_ Menma frowned. Suddenly flower pellets started to slowly fall from the sky and most shinobi yelled out kai as the Kage booth exploded and a purpleburrier surrounded the Fourth Hokage and Orochimaru. A and Onoki both decided that they would help Konoha so they went to front gates to help stop the invading shinobi.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound**

* * *

" **The Mangekyou Sharingan** **causes blindness over time due to over usage. To restore one's vision one must unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which can be obtained from transplanting a Mangekyou Sharingan from an Uchiha of close ties ideally a sibling…"** Naruto stopped reading after that he clinched his hands in a rare show of rage.

He had no siblings he was born an orphan, well that probably isn't true but he doesn't know of any siblings that he may have. Even if he did have a sibling they probably still haven't unlocked their eyes.

Naruto sensed many people closing in on his location and a dark grin came across his face, he would gain his answers right now.

He looked around the bunker and noticed a weapon that stood near the side he could sense that it was full of seals. He walked up to the weapon and picked it up he felt smoothing prick him and thought it was a security measure to make sure that the person picking it up was a Uchiha. The sword turned out to not be a sword actually it slowly transformed into a large hourglass looking object that Naruto immediately recognized. It was Madara's gunbai or a version of it Naruto wasn't exactly sure.

Naruto shrugged as he placed the weapon on his back making it stick to him using his chakra. _'Now time to welcome the visitors…'_

A squad of ANBU and a good amount of Uchiha clansmen landed in front of the bunker. The leader of the group which was the ANBU captain nodded his head for them to move in, the only trait we could tell about the captain was that his hair was a bleached blond color.

Before everyone started moving in one of the Uchiha yelled out, "Everyone move!" Everyone listened to him and jumped back, the door that they were just about to enter suddenly exploded. No one moved or said anything as the smoke started to clear out. A person walked out causing everyone to stiffen.

Said person was wearing a black cloak that had clouds on it the cloak covered the lower half of his face while a straw hat covered the top half of his face. You could only see the center of his face. What caused most of the Uchiha to gasp was the fact that he had the gunbai on his back.

"What are you doing here?" the ANBU captain who wore a dragon mask questioned.

"I'm here to find out who exactly I am," Naruto simply said as he reached for his hat he took it off and threw it to the ground.

"Naruto Uchiha," one of the Uchiha growled out.

"Good, you all already know of me. Now I have a question for you all, do I have any siblings or do you know who my parents were?" Naruto questioned them.

Naruto knew that they probably wouldn't answer him so he sent a clone to go through the Uchiha clan's files.

"We will answer all your questions after you are captured," Dragon said as he launched himself at Naruto. Naruto's reaction was to grab his fist but was surprised when the punch seemingly crushed every bone in his arm. Naruto jumped back as his arm hanged limply by his side.

Naruto grunted at the pain that he was feeling in his arm but knew that he had to ignore it if he wanted to escape this alive.

Naruto took out a seal and placed it on his broken arm and felt the effects immediately as it made him feel no pain, it would run out soon though.

Dragon gave a sign which caused two ANBU to jump at Naruto at top speed. _'So they are all on the same team, they probably worked together for a while if they already have secret codes. If I mess around with them they will kill me,"_ Naruto thought as he activated his sharingan. With his good arm he reached for his ninjato and closed his eyes waiting for the right moment.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the last second and his ninjato exploded in lightning chakra which completely coated it. Naruto killed both the ANBU that attacked him with quick slashes of his sword they fell to his feet dead.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a gigantic wood fist fell on top of him causing a lot of dust to block everyone's view. Dragon had his hands in a hand seal as the wood hand slowly retreated. Once the dust cleared everyone was graced with the site of a still alive Naruto who was surrounded with a gigantic ribcage that is black.

Naruto's eyes started bleeding but he paid it no mind including the pain that he felt throughout his body. He wished he didn't have to use it but now that he knew exactly who he was fighting it couldn't be avoided.

"Nawaki Senju, son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. I should have known it was you from the punch." Naruto simply started but on the inside his heart was racing.

"I guess my identity is compromised, it was foolish of me to get angry." The now named Nawaki stated as he took of his mask. He had a handsome face with strong futures which reminded Naruto of Jiraiya. Naruto was informed from Madara about Nawaki having the wood release.

"Knowing my identity won't save you though," Nawaki yelled as he went through hand seals. Naruto's Susanoo disappeared and he appeared in front of Nawaki and swiped at his legs. Nawaki saw the attack coming jumped up to avoid it. Naruto had to dodge multiple fire attacks coming from the Uchiha in the group.

An ANBU jumped at Naruto prepared to cut him down, Naruto blocked his strike with his own sword. Naruto locked eyes with the ANBU through his mask and trapped him in a genjutsu Naruto used this to gain the upper hand he placed an exploding seal on the ANBU and kicked him as far away as he could. A split second later the ANBU exploded.

Far away the shinobi of the leaf with the help of the Kumo and Iwa ninja pushed back the force, Orochimaru was able to escape. They made the Suna shinobi come to their senses which was not difficult due to the fact that they found out that Orochimaru killed their kage. The Kumo, Iwa and Suna shinobi went home. Baki a Suna shinobi promised that he would send someone to talk to Konoha and displayed a sincere apology.

The Konoha ninja felt a spike of chakra and thought it was strange when they saw a gigantic explosion happen in the Uchiha compound. Most of them including the Hokage went to investigate thinking that some of the sound ninja stayed back to wreak havoc.

Naruto's eyes started spinning as he saw most of Konoha's shinobi appearing behind Dragon and his team. Naruto recognized a few of them which meant that he needed to get the hell out of here. One person caught his attention and that was a girl who looked to be around his age, she looked familiar.

Nawaki immediately informed the Hokage on what was going on causing Minato's eyes to narrow.

"Naruto Uchiha give up now and will be reasonable with you," Minato said as his shinobis started to take out their weapons.

Naruto almost laughed, "What do you take me for, a fool?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air in time to avoid getting grabbed by Nawaki's tree roots.

Naruto avoided all the tree branches skillfully while cutting some down. His clone needed to hurry and find the information so he could get the hell out of here.

Naruto channeled his chakra outward and became surrounded by black lightning, his became faster by using the Raikage's ability. He was able to avoid all of Nawaki's blows completely and countered them with his own. He punch Nawaki in the chest which caused his breastplate to break and he was launched into the ground. A jounin decided to not just stand as a bystander even though they were low on chakra after fighting off a wave of Suna and Oto ninja.

Naruto quickly made eye contact with him and placed them into a genjutsu with his sharingan. Naruto placed an exploding seal onto his forehead and grabbed him by the arm then flung him into the crowd of Konoha shinobi at a shocking speed.

Many of them jumped out of the way but a few of the slower ones got caught in the explosion. Naruto started panting and saw a wave of chakra chains and wood arms racing towards him at every direction his eyes started spinning as a gigantic explosion was heard and shook the ground. Once the cloud of smoke cleared Naruto was seen on his knees his entire face bloody, the Susanoo took care of the attack but his eyes were killing him.

Mina taking this as an opening ran at Naruto ignoring her father's cries of no while he reached for one of his special kunai. Mina held a **rasengan** in her hand and was posed to attack Naruto with it. Naruto could see the attack coming, she was sloppy and he would make her pay for it. He activated the **chidori** with one hand and pointed it at her, the **chidori** suddenly stretched out into a straight line and pierced Mina straight through the shoulder. Mina's eyes widened as Naruto sent a current of lightning through her body making her drop down on her knees, she was in too much pain to yell out.

Naruto's lightning sword disappeared as Minato appeared next to his daughter then disappeared. _'He is fast,'_ Naruto thought. He was glad that his clone finally finished going through the files he wanted, his clone memorized the information with his sharingan and then dispelled itself sending the info to Naruto.

Naruto felt a burst of chakra from Menma and Mito and knew that it was time he got the hell out.

"Well Konoha, it has been fun but I must be on my way."

"Oh is that so?" he heard Minato say from behind him. Naruto was to slow as Minato shoved a **rasengan** straight though his stomach but that Naruto exploded into a flock of crows each crow had an explosive seal on it which Minato had no trouble avoiding.

Once the smoke cleared Minato and everyone else couldn't sense Naruto anymore.

Naruto dropped out of a swirl on his knees and was panting feeling intense pain in his arm and eyes. He realized that he was in Ame. Madara appeared right next to him.

"I didn't need your help," Naruto said as he examined his arm while starting to feel lightheaded.

"Pfft, if I didn't get you when I did Minato would have killed you. You shouldn't have stayed for as long as you did it could have cost you your life. I know I told you to go but I expected you to be smarter than that, as your punishment you will handle your injuries yourself." Madara said as he disappeared.

Naruto's eyes closed as he landed face firstinto the ground, a few minutes later someone picked him up and brought him into a room.

* * *

 **Few Days later**

* * *

Naruto woke up a few days later and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly which he was. He frowned, his vision was even more blurry then it was a few days ago. He looked around to see where he was and it was a bedroom. Once he looked to the side he was met by an amazing site.

A girl with dark brown eyes and purple hair was staring at him, she was in his definition beautiful. Naruto quickly sat up though because he was in an unknown place with an unknown person. The girl wore a short black night gown.

"Who are you?" he asked her as he got prepared for a fight. He realized that he was only wearing boxers and his wounds were clean while his broken arm was wrapped up.

She gave him a big smile, "My name is Yahika, now lay back down your arms are still not fully healed."

Naruto listened to her and recognized an Ame headband on her counter.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha," he told her.

"I know," she said as she sat right next to Naruto.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded them until Naruto said, "Thank you for healing me."

Yahika blushed and nodded.

Naruto suddenly remembered something and got up ignoring his injuries.

"H-hey you need to lay down and rest," Yahika told him.

Naruto looked at her and debated on whether he should tell her to piss off or not, but realized that there was no need for hostility.

"I need to go and meditate," he simply told her as he looked for his torn cloths. He found a brand new Akatsuki cloak folded in a nearby corner and raised a brow at Yahika.

"I'm Pain and Konan's daughter," she simply said with a shrug of her shoulders, "don't worry they already know that you're here. My father told me to tell you that once you get better to go and find him."

Naruto could move the fingers on his hand which was a good sign.

"You can meditate in here," she told him.

"I don't want to impose," he told her.

Yahika suddenly looked sad, "Please stay…I get lonely my parents never let me out."

Naruto felt a strange feeling as he looked into her eyes but knew that he shouldn't stay. He was shocked when she reached out and grabbed his hands and led him back to the bed. And made him sit down.

"You can meditate here with me," she said with a large smile.

Naruto only nodded as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He realized hours later that he should have left because she got bored of meditating and started speaking to him not minding the fact that he was not responding. She told him about her training and her dreams for the future, she wished her father would let her join Akatsuki but he always told her that she was too weak no matter how hard she tried.

Naruto hoped that his arm healed faster even though deep within his heart he enjoyed her presence.

When it was time for them to sleep he was shocked when she tried to sleep on the same bed as him. He asked her where has she slept the past few nights and she told him on the same bed as him as if it was nothing. Naruto grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor and went to sleep on the floor. Before she could protest he was fast asleep or at least pretending to be asleep to not hear her complain. _'This girl is crazy.'_

Yahika decided not to wake him up and just watched how peaceful he looked, his face wasmore calm and less stiff. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to him. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **A week later**

* * *

Naruto was now fully healed, Yahika was pretty skilled in medical ninjutsu. Over the week Naruto learned a lot about Yahika while she learned a few things on him. Naruto was glad that he was finally able to train.

Yahika was leading him to meet Pain.

Naruto and Yahika both entered a dimly lit room that had 3 occupants already waiting on them.

A large towering man with a wrapped up large blade strapped to his back stood away from them. This man had a strange blue skin and shark like features, his name is Kisame Hoshigaki.

Two people stood in the center of the room side by side with unreadable expressions. Yahika walked up to them and bowed greeting them each, "Mother and Father." Naruto just stood rooted in place not moving.

"Naruto meet Konan and Pain my parents," she formally introduced them. Naruto only gave them a slight nod.

The one introduced as Pain is the only one who caught Naruto's interest his eyes held the rinnegan which from what Naruto read on the tablet were the eyes gifted from God himself.

"Naruto Uchiha…I heard a lot about you," Pain started, "cunning, ruthless and powerful for someone so young. Which is why I am questioning why someone like you would join this organization when you don't seem interested in chasing after peace."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, "In the world we live in now, the strong control the weak…when I was recruited I knew if I refused then I would be killed." Naruto's eyes opened once he finished speaking showing the Akatsuki leader the cold hard eyes of a killer but when he looked deeper he saw something that interested him.

Pain nodded now understanding that Naruto wasn't fully loyal to them but would get the job done either way.

"Hm, I understand your reasoning but you must know this, if you ever attempt to cross us then I will finish you…personally. With introductions out of the way welcome to Akatsuki, our plans have been put on halt because of the death of the Three-tails but we have estimated that it will reform in about 3 years. During that time period we will gather funds and stay low. Every Akatsuki member has a partner, yours will be Kisame."

At hearing this Naruto turned to the shark like man who gave him a toothy grin. He would have liked to work alone but he knew that Pain wouldn't let him.

With that being said Pain dismissed them informing them that he would keep in contact with them.

Kisame started walking away and glanced over his shoulders, "Tomorrow meet me at the front gates at noon, I have a contract for us." Naruto simply nodded and walked away himself with Yahika quickly trailing after him.

"Sorry about my father he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but once you get to know him he is a really nice person." Naruto somehow doubted this.

"I thank you for your company Yahika but this is where we must part ways," he informed her causing her eyes to grow wide. Was she about to lose her first friend?

Tears started coming to her eyes as she looked into his, "Wha-at?"

Naruto sighed as he felt something deep within himself threatening to come out, "Me and Kisame are going to be busy you probably won't see me until three years."

She surprised him by running up and hugging him and he felt fresh tears on his chest, _'What's wrong with this girl?"_

"Please Naruto don't leave me, I know you're going to be busy but that doesn't mean you can't visit and keep in contact with your crow summons. Your my first ever friend…please I don't want you to leave me," she pleaded him.

Naruto felt taken by what she said, he hasn't felt these emotions in a long time and was suddenly assaulted with flashbacks of a masked person hovering over him with a sword sticking through her back. Naruto quickly pushed back those memories. He pushed Yahika back and looked at her tear stained face.

He brushed his thumb across her tearstained cheeks causing her to blush as he stared deeply into her eyes, "I'll try to keep in contact." She sighed as she hugged him again. She led him to her room and went into the bathroom to change into her usual sleepwear which consisted of an oversized shirt and panties.

Naruto wore a pants and white shirt. Naruto was preparing his place on the floor but she spoke up, "Please Naruto, sleep next to me. Just for tonight, because I won't see you in a long time."

Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up a little bit but complied with her request and laid down in the bed next to her making sure there was a lot of space in between them. She surprised him by giggling and scouting closer to him and he surprised himself by wrapping his arms around her and cuddling with her.

Once the thought of how close they were and their current state of dress his eyes widened and it took all of his will power to control his blood flow avoiding apossible awkward situation.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

Yahika awoke with a soft yawn and smile on her face but it soon disappeared once she realized that she was alone. When she looked to where Naruto slept she found a crow that held a beautiful flower in its beak. She smiled as she took the flower from it and it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

' _Naruto,'_ she smiled as she smelt the flower.

At the gates Naruto and Kisame started walking off towards the Land of the Wind, they had a contract with some small village to take care of a bandit camp.

Naruto sighed, the next three years would probably be uneventful he just hoped that he would get a chance to train.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

* * *

Naruto sat on top of a rock in a meditative position underneath a waterfall. He is shirtless letting the water sooth his body as he concentrated. Over the year him and Kisame killed lots of nuke-nins and destroyed multiple bandit bases. They split off about 6 months ago to do some personal training.

Naruto was currently surrounded by multiple clones who at his signal launched multiple kunais at him which he didn't try to dodge. Once they reached a few inches away from him black lightning chakra exploded from his body and at an amazing display of speed he dodged all of them while catching a few and flinging it at a couple clones who dodged the kunais themselves.

This type of training continued almost the entire day until Naruto got hungry and was pleased with his progress. He was constantly getting faster and his chakra control was improving day by day. Naruto went for a swim enjoying the quiet and calm scenery.

Naruto started thinking about his mangekyou sharingan, he rarely used it nowadays and the effects of using it were still apparent. He needed to find someone else to transfer eyes with but that person had to have close blood ties probably second cousin at best if he had to estimate.

Naruto didn't lose hope though because when he examined the records that he stole he found out that he did have a sister. Well he wasn't sure if she was exactly his sister but on the registration they had the same birthdate and were placed in the same orphanage, well the orphanage wasn't a big deal to the fact that the Uchiha district only had 2. But what captured his attention was that for both of them it didn't list who their parents were. Naruto found this to be extremely strange, didn't they have any idea on who was pregnant and when they had a baby?!

Well for him the small chance of this Sarin Uchiha being his sister was a good enough chance for him. Once she unlocked her mangekyou he would make sure to talk to her.

Over the years Naruto realized that he couldn't stay with the Akatsuki, they planned to rule over the world under the gist of creating peace. He would not allow them to control him. He got angry when he thought of Madara, his mangekyou sharingan activated and spun in anger.

"Come on out, I can know your there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as this half white and black plant like figure came out from the ground. _'Zetsu,'_ Naruto thought wondering what the strange plant thing wanted from him. About a month into his trip with Kisame, Zetsu introduced himself as the eyes and ears of Akatsuki.

"Good evening Naruto," Zetsu started, "Madara told me to inform you that a couple days ago Konoha sent out a team to escort Yukie Fujikaze to the Land of Snow. He said that you would find it interesting to know that this team consisted of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze current jinchuuriki of the 9-tails, Mina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno…and Sarin Uchiha."

Naruto showed no outward expression but on the inside his heart was pounding.

"He said that after you visit your sister he will be coming to meet you personally." With that being said Zetsu started sinking through the ground. Naruto was curious over what Madara needed him for but shrugged it off, now was his chance to potentially recruit his sister and get the final version of his eyes. He knew that he didn't love his sister because he barely knew her but he still felt the sudden need to protect her. He didn't know what he would do if he ever had to kill her which is why he needed to get her on his side to appease his mind.

Naruto went into his tent to catch some sleep before heset of for the Land of Snow. It will take a few days for him to go there.

* * *

 **Few Days Later Land of Snow**

* * *

Mina and Sakura watched as Kushina with the aid of Sarin fought off 10 people garbed in white armor, they both surrounded Yukie but they found out that her true identity is Koyuki Kazahana. This was their team's formation, Kushina being a power house fitted well with Sarin's quick and deadly attacks so it fell to Sakura and Mina to watch over the client.

Sarin has black hair and eyes with very soft features, she wore an all-black outfit which consisted of a pants and long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Sarin knew that Kushina was getting frustrated so she had to find an opening soon to help out her Sensei. The reason for why this fight was getting out of hand was due to the fact that Doto had a small army of chunin level shinobi and few jounin that he trained and equipped with chakra armor. They just kept coming soon Kushina would have to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

The enemy shinobi were slowly separating Kushina and Sarin while leading them further away from Yukie but they were not worried about that due to knowing that Sakura and Mina could handle themselves.

Sarin felt an ice kunai graze her cheeks and turned around only to be kicked across the face. She stood up shockingly on two feet and glared up at Doto. Doto grinned as the snow underneath Sarin wrapped itself around her legs and he appeared in front of her again punching her in the guts rapidly. When Mina moved to help her about 10 shinobi dropped down in front of her and Sakura causing them to engage in battle while protecting the princess.

"Finish her," Doto said as he walked towards the area Kushina was, he felt a demonic chakra spike from her.

Sarin started with wide eyes as an ice dragon slammed itself into her stomach sending her skidding across the floor. She groaned as she attempted to sit up but her stomach hurt and she coughed up blood. _'Dammit,'_ she thought as she saw 3 larger ice dragons flying straight at her.

' _This is it_ ,' she thought as she felt her eyes burning thinking she was going to die, _'no it can't be…I haven't even meet my brother personally and I haven't even had a family of my own yet! I will not die today!'_

Her eyes snapped open as she felt alive, **"Susanoo!"** she was suddenly surrounded by a gigantic purple skeleton structure and it absorbed the impact of the attack. Once all the dust and snow cleared Sarin laid unharmed from the attack, her eyes were half lidded as it faded from a sharingan with a kunai like pattern into her normal black eyes. Blood suddenly started seeping from her eyes.

One of the enemy shinobi was wondering what the heck happened but it didn't really matter to him since he knew that she was still alive. He pulled out a kunai and launched himself at her, Kushina who just finished off the shinobi that tried to stop her looked off into the distance and saw more of them coming but she needed to save Sarin first then handle them. With her two red tails swishing widely behind her she launched herself after the shinobi that was trying to attack Sarin.

Kushina almost intercepted him but was suddenly stopped, her mouth opened and closed, the one that tried to attack Sarin stopped also but he was dead. To everyone watching the scene they were aligned but not perfectly, Kushina in her two tailed state was one all fours while the enemy shinobi was standing up. A long sword made of pure black lightning chakra extended from the man's stomach into Kushina's shoulder. It was constantly electrocuting Kushina effectively holding her in place.

The origin of the attack came from Naruto who stood in front of Sarin with one hand extended. Naruto wore his Akatsuki outfit with his gunbai and ninjato connected to his back.

Doto broke the silence by clapping which brought everyone's attention to him, behind him stood the last of his army which looked to be around 100 shinobi all armed to the teeth.

"This battle has gone on for far too long, kill them all now!" Doto ordered.

Kushina felt rage bubble up inside of her as Naruto canceled his jutsu and picked up Sarin. This was the man who dared to harm her baby inside of her village! Suddenly another tail exploded from her as she yelled in anger.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he activated his sharingan.


	3. Moving On

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ A/N:**

 **Hello my loyal readers, many people are wondering why my story is so similar to** **Naruto Otsutsuki Legend by Otsutsuki Sage well that is because I have gained permission from Otsutsuki Sage to use his characters and kind of the basic idea of his story to start mine off. Our stories are not really all that similar to be honest but if you believe that then don't worry it will definitely change soon.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Naruto created a shadow clone that carried Sarin away, this battle was about to enter another level. Doto raised his hand to stop his army from making any moves, he wanted to see how this would play out.

Naruto jumped backward as Kushina appeared in front of him punching a small crater where he once stood. She moved fluidly as she flipped into the air launching a fury of punches at Naruto who was dodging them all.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her outstretched fist and flung her a couple meters away from him. "Is this the power of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Can't say I'm impressed."

Kushina slammed her palms into the ground and Naruto suddenly had to start avoiding the many chakra chains that tried to impale him. He unsheathed his ninjato using it to help him block the chains. Kushina used this to her advantage as she appeared behind Naruto with a burst of speed and slammed her fist into his back. Before Naruto could hit the ground she appeared in front of him and kicked him right in the stomach.

Before she could hit him again Naruto pulled out his gunbai and yelled out, **"Uchiha Reflection!"** Kushina's eyes widened as her own fist reached out of the mirror and punched her in the stomach.

Naruto gave her no time to gain her footing as he flashed through a series of hand seals, **"Phoenix Flower Technique!"** A wave of small fireballs was sent flying at her, she allowed them to hit her causing a smoke cloud to appear over her body. Naruto wiped a small trail of blood that was leaking out of his mouth due to Kushina's attack.

Once the smoke was cleared he was greeted by the site of Kushina in a four tails state. This state was different than the others due to the fact that her entire body was covered in red skin.

"I grow tired of this," Naruto scuffed as Kushina looked directly into his eyes her eyelids dropped and she fell forward but was quickly caught by Mina. Mina glared up at Naruto who started walking away. She then looked towards Doto and his small army and felt fear.

"Sakura watch over my mom and try to wave her up while I deal with Doto," she ordered Sakura.

Sakura was cowering due to the feeling of the killing intent of the entire army, "Sarin I don't think you can handle them yourself, lets run while we have the chance."

Mina sighed as she looked at her friend and teammate, "Sakura even if we run we won't make it." She gripped her kunai hard as the enemy shinobi started running towards them.

"I'll save you all this once but only because I have gotten what I came for and I don't want you guys to die just yet," Naruto said as he appeared behind them shocking them both.

He swung his gunbai causing a large gust of wind to knock some of them off their feet and with his ninjato coated in lighting chakra he charged at them. Mina and Sakura looked on in shock as Naruto killed shinobi after shinobi as if it was nothing.

Doto yelled in anger as he charged blindly at Naruto. Naruto almost laughed as the man and whatever was left of his army exploded in black flames. His eyes started bleeding but he didn't care knowing that soon he would have the EMS. He activated Susanoo and started crushing them and he laughed crazily as he did so ignoring the pain that his body was in as he spammed Amaterasu.

He didn't know where all this rage and excitement was coming from but he welcomed it.

Once he killed every single last one he looked at the group from Konoha, Kushina was just starting to wake up. Sakura was looking at him with fear while Mina stood in front of her mom in a protective stance.

Naruto's face was drenched in blood and his Susanoo was still active, "Warn your Kage and village that in 3 years' time I will be coming for the Kyuubi." Naruto's Susanoo dropped and his eyes narrowed as a black vortex appeared and sucked him in.

Kushina punched the ground in rage.

Naruto's clone dispelled which sent him memories of Madara intercepting them and bringing Sarin to a safe house.

Naruto dropped to the ground and glared up at Madara, "Why do you keep interrupting me!"

Madara's one eye narrowed behind his mask as he looked at Naruto, "You are a fool that's why. Kushina wouldn't look into the sharingan a second time."

Naruto scoffed, "So? I don't need my sharingan to beat her."

' _You'd be surprised,'_ Madara thought.

"One day Naruto you will meet an opponent in a battle that will crush you, when that day comes you will learn to keep your mouth shut," Madara told him.

Naruto said nothing as he walked over to where Sarin was laid and looked at her, _'One day you will face me in battle fake Madara and I will show you true power.'_

He turned around to face Madara and his mangekyou sharingan spun and Madara had to admit it was an unnerving sight to see the blood cover boy glaring at him, "Leave us."

Madara shook his head, "Naruto trust me this procedure is not something that you want to do yourself."

"I know that, but I want some time alone with her," Naruto informed him.

Madara shook his head, "Let me and Zetsu do the operation while she is still unconscious so we can get it out of the way."

Naruto just nodded as he laid on a bed and closed his eyes ready for the pain that was to come.

 **Sometime Later**

Naruto woke up and felt his eyes wrapped and a kunai on his throat.

Sarin could tell that Naruto awoke, "Where am I and why have you brought me here."

With a burst of speed, Naruto appeared behind her with his ninjato to her throat.

He gave off a small chuckle as he sensed something that got his blood pumping, "Do not worry little sister, all of your questions will be answered soon. Right now just stay quiet."

Sarin was shaking due to the fact that Naruto's ninjato was on her throat and the amount of killing intent that he was leaking.

' _I will have to thank Madara for this, I know he led them here,'_ Naruto thought.

The room that they were in is dark and Naruto could hear and sense a group of people moving around inside of the house approaching their location.

Seconds of silence was immediately interrupted due to the door slowly creeping open. The root hunter-nin who skillfully opened the door peered through the small crack that he sensed Naruto and Sarin's chakra signatures. He almost had a heart attack because in the center of the room he saw nothing but a pair of glowing red eyes. The red eyes were, (go to my profile and find the subheading that says Naruto's EMS and click the link. The eyes are a bit too hard for me to explain correctly I apologize. If you can't find the link in my bio then use this- . /_ml5k8gRyOxM/TTBwioPozXI/AAAAAAAAAU0/5BoDjQOWT_I/s1600/super-eternal-mangekyou-sharingan-tshirt_ ).

What he didn't see was Naruto's grin as he said the last word that he would ever hear, **"Amaterasu!"**

The root-nin was too slow to move out of the way as he burst into a pillar of black flames. Naruto watched his masterpiece with glee, he doesn't know why but he felt as if he could take on anything and anyone. He hasn't been this excited in many years and couldn't help it.

It seems that Konoha has sent its elite after him to retrieve Sarin hopefully they proved to be a suitable test for his new eyes.

He extinguished the black flames and the entire door burst open wider. Sarin just watched petrified as all this happened, her brothers killing intent seemingly kept her rooted to place. She feared this man and she knew that he was not to be fucked with.

Naruto counted 6 of them in total. He quickly flashed through a series of hand seals and yelled out, **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

He didn't stop there as he didn't even need to use hand seals for this jutsu he just built up chakra in his stomach as he reared his head back.

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"** The stream of fire and wind mixed together and raced towards the group of root at alarming speeds.

One of the root-nin started running towards the exit of the house followed closely by his comrades, _'Is he crazy?! That type of attack could kill him also.'_

The root stood in a guarded position as they waited for Naruto to leave the house knowing that he wasn't dumb enough to die due to his own jutsu. Once the smoke cleared Naruto walked out with his ninjato in hand. He created a clone to stay in the forest with Sarin.

All of the root-nin pulled out a standard ANBU ninjato, "Naruto Uchiha, you are wanted dead or alive by Konoha, recently you have kidnapped one of our shinobi and we are here to retrieve her."

Naruto raised a brow, "Oh?"

The root knew that Naruto would not be going out without a fight so they immediately charged at him. Naruto blocked every one of their attacks with his own ninjato, he moved fluidly as he dodged their many stabs.

One of the root-nin jumped out of the battle and launched a rather large fireball at Naruto who jumped up to avoid it but he was pretty impressed that one of the nin was already above him. The Nin made the rookie mistake of staring an Uchiha in the eyes and paid for it. Naruto trapped him in a genjutsu which clouded his senses.

With his ninjato in a reverse group it burst with lightning chakra and once he reached the Nin in the air he cut off his head. Once the headless body fell to the ground Naruto had to dodge a wave of kunai. This was child's play to him.

The root-nin started getting frustrated once they realized that Naruto was just playing with them. They watched as Naruto scuffed as one of his arms suddenly became coated with lightning chakra, 2 of them nodded to each other and rushed the blond. Once they got in range Naruto expanded his chidori into a long spear which pierced one of them in the heart. Naruto ducked as one appeared above him in an attempt to quickly kill him.

Naruto was forced to cancel the jutsu as he back flipped away and with a sudden burst of chakra his chidori appeared again. He pointed it at the remaining three. They all stiffened as they waited for the worst.

They were too late to escape as thousands of senbon made out of the chidori were sent flying at them effectively ending their lives.

Naruto nodded to himself, "Didn't even have to go all out on these scums. Why do these villages continue sending their cannon fodder against me? I have to do something about that soon."

Sarin sat at the base of a tree with her arms wrapped around her legs. The clone that she was with was relatively quiet. She asked him one question and that was if they were really siblings which he answered yes to.

The clone suddenly dispelled as the real Naruto came into view fully dressed in his normal outfit. He didn't even look like he came from a battle with ANBU level shinobi.

"So ready to go?" he asked her with which she nodded yes to knowing that she could not afford to say no to this man, "Alright."

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

Naruto ignored her as they kept on walking. She chose to stay silent not really knowing what to say, she didn't want to say anything that would anger him so she opted to stay silent.

Naruto noticed that she was getting tired so he stopped by a hotel and bought them one room. She immediately refused to this idea but a quick glare got her to shut up.

Once they entered the room Naruto informed her that he would be taking the floor and she could have the bed. Sarin agreed to that but sighed when she realized that they would still be sharing the same room. Naruto didn't want her to attempt to escape.

As it darkened she laid on the bed wide awake and could feel her eyelids slowly dropping. After an internal debate, she realized that it was safe to sleep because if Naruto wanted to kill or rape her then he would have done so already.

Naruto stayed in a sitting position at the base of the bed wide awake as he stared into the darkness. He reached up and grabbed Sarin's hand that was hanging from them bed. He didn't want his sister to fear him but he just couldn't help it. He finally had his sister and he would make sure that it stayed that way. Over time she would learn to stop fearing him. Naruto shut his eyes as he meditated.

The next morning they hit the road again traveling towards wherever Naruto was headed.

Sarin nervously glanced up at her brother, "Um, Naruto do you think we could go shopping for clothes? I only have what I'm wearing right now and it isn't very clean."

Naruto nodded and speed up, "There is a village nearby." Once they arrived Naruto bought her some new clothes, hygiene supplies and also a ninjato. Sarin merely raised an eye at the ninjato but said nothing.

A few hours later they finally reached their destination which was a clearing inside of a large forest. In the middle of the clearing was a normal looking house which Naruto entered causing her to quickly follow him.

Naruto created a shadow clown to watch her as he took a shower. Sarin took the time to look around the house, it was pretty plain looking and had a single room which meant no privacy for her.

Once Naruto finished showing he came out in a normal tie shirt and ANBU style pants.

"Hurry and go shower, we have much to talk about. Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked her as he pulled out a pack. Sarin resisted the urge to sweat drop as she answered yes. She finished taking a shower and put her clothes on inside of the room that she would be sharing with Naruto. She wore a knee length dress, as she entered the kitchen she noticed that one unoccupied chair that faced Naruto.

"Sit. Now I know that you have many questions so go ahead and start asking," he told her.

She took a deep breath as she suddenly felt a wave of braveness invade her, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because you're my sister," Naruto answered her.

She resisted the urge to hit him, "So that doesn't mean you have the right to do this. That is keeping me hostage and away from my friends, even though we are blood you have never been in my life."

Naruto stared at her with an impassive look which made her think that she angered him, "I know that which is why I am here to change that. The main reason that I kidnapped you is because I needed your eyes for the next stage of my sharingan."

Sarin looked at him in rage, her eyes flashed as she stood up knowing what he was implying, "How dare you take my eyes without permission!"

Naruto just stared at her eyes and examined them, they are a beautiful petal design.

"I saved you from a life of blindness," seeing her confused look he elaborated, "constant usage of the mangekyou sharingan will cause blindness over time. Which is why one must change eyes with a family member to terminate this blindness."

She calmed down a little at this fact, she still didn't like the thought of him poking around in her head as she was unconscious.

"Starting this afternoon I will start training you, I need you to be ready for the dangerous future that is coming. You will become my right hand." Naruto informed her.

The Konoha inside of Sarin finally decided to show as she whispered, "No."

"Hmm?" Naruto raised a brow at her.

"I won't become your helper even if you are my brother. I was raised in Konoha so I will never betray their trust," she told him with her arms crossed.

Naruto just shook his head as he gave a cold laugh, "Konoha? In a couple of years, that village will be nothing but ruins when I'm finished with it!"

Sarin shivered as she looked into his cold eyes, "W-what has Konoha done to you?"

Naruto felt rage threaten to overtake him, "Konoha has become weak over the years, and they have become too reliant on the very few godlike shinobi that they produced. I was taken from my home right from under their noses when they realized I was taken they tried to get me back but decided that there was nothing that they could do since they did not want war with Kumo. Pathetic, the strongest village in the world feared war with Kumo?"

Sarin felt the need to comfort Naruto but decided against it since she didn't know how unstable he was.

Naruto continued, "I went through hell in Kumo, the Raikage didn't allow me to have friends. As soon as I was able to talk and walk I was thrust into training until I was thought fit for missions. I learned at an early age that my only purpose in the world was to kill and produce babies when I come of age."

"When the time came for my first mission I was sent with one of Kumo's trustiest ANBU, her name was Mie Nii mother of Kumo's two-tailed Jinchuuriki. We were to do a simple border inspection, few hours into the mission it took a turn for the worst… we were ambushed by a squad of Kiri shinobi." Naruto paused as his eyes wondered.

"It was in that battle that I took my first life. At first, Mie let me handle the after effects on my own but then she found me crying late at night. It was from that moment that I believed I wasn't alone in life, Mie always took some time to visit and check up on me. Even though our meetings were not long I still enjoyed her presence. I became so trusting of her that I told her that I planned to run away from the village once I became strong enough." Naruto said.

Naruto gave a small chuckle.

 **Flashback**

 _A younger Naruto sat in front of a woman wearing a blank white mask._

 _Naruto has just finished telling her that he planned on leaving this village in the years to come. Mie just sat there and looked at him while Naruto prepared for the worst._

 _Naruto stiffened as he saw her reach into her kunai bag, he clenched his fist ready to fight if need be._

 _Mie pulled out a kunai and handed it to him, she then pulled off her mask and kissed him on the forehead._

" _Naruto never say such silly things to an ANBU operative," she gave him a smile as he just stared at her. Naruto felt himself just smile back and lean into the hug that she gave him._

 **Flashback End**

"I was so shocked that she was actually willing to keep my secret…" Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Sarin felt the need to speak, "W-what happened to her?"

The room suddenly dropped a few degrees as a deep frown appeared on Naruto's face.

"She was killed by Konoha Root shinobi." After he said this he had to force down that day's events all the way to the darkest corners of his mind.

Sarin's eyes widened, "Root! Those are Danzo's shinobi."

A grim look appeared on Naruto's face, "I know which is why I plan to kill him and wipe Konoha off of the map."

"B-but, you can't do that, it was Danzo who did that attack not Konoha," Sarin pleaded. It sounded silly in her head that she was begging ONE man to not destroy her village but this man isn't the ordinary shinobi. She knew that he will go through with his threat and possibly succeed.

"Sarin, I have already made up my mind on this matter…If you want to stop me then take my training and use it to stop me when I come for your village in the future."

Sarin looked into Naruto's eyes and could only see hatred while Naruto could see the determination in hers.

' _I will change your mind Naruto, it is my duty as your sister to save you from this path of hatred.'_

Seeing as Sarin wasn't going to speak Naruto stood and started walking away, "Now come your training starts."

After Naruto evaluated her skills he told her that her current skill set while impressive for her age was nowhere near the true strength of an Uchiha. Later that night Sarin laid on the bed trying to sleep but found it hard to do so with Naruto's glowing red eyes watching her.

' _Maybe I'm going a little bit too hard on her, I mean she is my sister.'_ He thought as he watched her pretend to sleep.

 **A few weeks later**

Over the course of 3 weeks, Sarin started getting used to Naruto's antics. After the one week phase she started talking more often even telling him about her friends in the village, Naruto told her a few times that he doesn't care but she knew that he was listening.

Naruto started to trust his sister to not run away so he started sleeping. He still chose to sleep only a few hours a night.

Naruto started taking her to trips into small villages and treating her to lunch and hot springs. They both had to use henge. She was surprised that they haven't met any hunter or bounty shinobi.

Naruto normally had a clone to train her while he trained with his EMS, she wanted to train hers also but Naruto said he would start teaching her how to control it once her chakra control was good enough and her reserves were big enough.

 **6 Months Later**

Naruto and Sarin were currently in their small house each doing their own thing. For Naruto that was meditating and for Sarin that was gardening. Naruto was proud of how far his sister has come, currently, she was able to hold the Susanoo in humanoid form for a decent amount of time. She even surprised him here and there when they battled. But Naruto knew that there was something missing.

Every time he spoke to her he noticed a faraway look in her eyes. _'She misses her home.'_ Naruto felt his heart drop at the thought of that, he didn't know why but he felt like he never wanted his sister out of his sight.

He watched her through the window as she picked out a few plants, she had a small smile on her face but it wasn't a complete smile. _'Maybe…'_

Over the months she kept telling him about her friends at Konoha. She talked about one person in particular that he knew she was falling for, that bastard, Nawaki Senju. Naruto knew that he had to kill Nawaki soon but he wouldn't tell his sweet little sister this.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the visit that Madara paid him recently. Madara told him that Pain suggested that Sarin join Akatsuki, Naruto told Madara that he had no intention of letting that happen. Madara simply nodded and left, that confused Naruto who thought that Madara would have agreed with Pain.

Naruto didn't believe that his sister was ready to battle against the monsters that Akatsuki will go against. Plus he didn't want her to get an idiot partner who wouldn't look after her. Even though he didn't like it he knew that Pain would beat him in battle at his current level since he knew next to nothing about the rinnegan.

Sarin been noticed that Naruto was watching her so she entered the house and stood next to him leaning her shoulder into his.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"When to bring you home," Naruto said effectively shocking her.

"W-what?"

Naruto rubbed the top of her head and looked down at her, "I know that while you are used to my presence, you are not completely at home. Plus the fact that I'm going to be very busy soon will mean I won't be able to protect you as much as I would like to. Konoha will be able to provide you protection."

"You say this as if I can't protect myself," she said as she hugged him and started crying on his shirt.

Naruto actually smiled at this, "I know you can protect yourself but the type of shinobi that I work with and who hide in the shadow…they are gods compared to the average shinobi."

"Well, what is your plan? What are you going to be doing with me gone?" she asked him.

"I'm going to stop certain fools who believe that they have found the way to peace and then show the world true power," Naruto told her in his cold voice.

Sarin looked up into his eyes and almost shivered, she learned to deal with his coldness but she didn't like it. She hoped that through the time that they spent that she would be able to change him but that didn't work. While his bond with her did strengthen it was not good enough to out shine the hate in his heart.

She wanted to stay with him longer but she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss Konoha and all her friends. She also missed Nawaki a lot and knew that he missed her, she really likes the powerful Senju. She prayed that Naruto and Nawaki would never encounter each other in a life or death battle.

"Come let's go right now, seal all your belongings we will probably reach there before the dark," Naruto told her.

Sarin nodded and went to go prepare her things.

They traveled in near silence and in almost no time the village was in sight. Sarin started getting nervous, she wished that Naruto left before they saw the village but she knew what he wanted.

Naruto had a certain look in his eyes, she knew that look it was the same one he had on every time after they finished sparring. He wanted a battle not a spar.

"Naruto please don't," she whispered. Naruto said nothing but she knew that he heard her.

"Yes Naruto don't," a cold voice said.

Both sister and brother stopped and Naruto gained an annoyed look in his eyes.

Sarin looked at the masked man that was up ahead with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked choosing to not use the name Madara in front of his sister.

"Naruto, this is not your assignment. I will not allow you to stir up early conflict with any hidden village before the time frame is done." Madara told him.

Naruto clenched his fist and turned around knowing that Madara was right.

Before he leaped off in the opposite direction Sarin hugged him causing some of his anger to leave.

"Goodbye for now older brother," she told him as she started walking towards her village. Madara left knowing that Naruto would not do anything today, he was glad that he had Zetsu tailing them.

Naruto just stood there and looked up at the moon, he wanted to warn her that the next time they meet they would be enemies but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What the fuck is happening to me!" Naruto yelled out in anger as his EMS flashed. Naruto's chakra exploded as he activated Susanoo. Using the enormous sword of the Susanoo he swiped at the forest cutting down tons of trees. Each tree that was cut down exploded in a shower of splinters. Naruto looked at his handiwork, the entire forest was destroyed. Naruto deactivated his Susanoo as he could feel multiple chakra sources race to his location. With a burst of unmatched speed, he sped away leaving nothing but a destroyed forest in his wake.

"I'm sorry Sarin...I will never be weak again." Naruto whispered as small drops of tears escaped from his eyes.

* * *

 **Please Leave a review**

 **Thank you guys for reading, until next time :)**


End file.
